


Photoset: Алименты

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), kuzzzma



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Dolls, Don't repost, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Photography, Photoset, doll photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Директор Кренник и "алименты"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 4 - ББ_Квест, Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Photoset: Алименты

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Кошачий корпус](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918819) by [Ekevka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka/pseuds/Ekevka), [fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020). 



> "Очень ненадолго — даже успокоительное в виде альдераанского закончиться не успело, — но знак был нехороший, и Кренник провел внеочередную инспекцию достижений подотчетных ему сотрудников: его всегда успокаивало осознание того, что остальные занимаются еще большей фигней, нежели выведение белого кота или выбивание бюджета на взятки для выбивания бюджета."

[ ](https://imgur.com/8nHYN7g.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/1EwG54T.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/KxXKASf.jpg)

[](https://imgur.com/iNVwqP7.jpg)


End file.
